


Words

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Art is for when words aren't enough.





	Words

“You have a way with words,” Davey said. He was standing with Jack on the roof of the lodging house. He fiddled with the knot of his tie, which felt too tight around his neck. What he really meant was that Jack didn’t stammer when he was nervous, and that people listened to him. People didn’t scoff when Jack opened his mouth either, but that was what Jack was doing at Davey now.

“I’m loud and dumb,” Jack said. He clapped his hands down on Davey’s shoulder. “You’re the smart one, remember?”

“I’m just normal,” Davey said. “Ordinary normal,” he hastened to add, because on second thought calling himself normal could imply that Jack was the opposite of normal, which was to say weird. Then again, weird could also be an antonym for ordinary, and any good thesaurus would tell you that.

“I’m mundane,” Davey explained. Jack was smirking at him.

“You know a lot of words,” Jack said. “Not me. Could be why I took up drawing. Sometimes pictures say things better, y'know?”

“Can I look at them? I mean your drawings.”

Jack seemed to consider for a moment, then nodded, moving some crates to get to a roll of yellowing paper that he kept hidden.

“You shouldn’t leave your art out here,” Davey said. “You’re exposing it to the elements.”

“Yeah, well they ain’t exactly museum pieces.”

“Says who?”

“You want I should call up the museum and ask ‘em?”

Davey didn’t answer, because Jack was unrolling his sketches against the railing, and the sight of them always stole the words right out of his mouth.


End file.
